The Tears of Cosmos
by Angel10
Summary: chapter three is up! Finally! Trunks gazed down at the girl in his arms with something akin to awe in his eyes. He couldn’t fathom how such an innocent, gorgeous girl could have that much power or that intense amount of sadness that she had held in her
1. Tears

The Tears of Cosmos-Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z/GT don't belong to me so don't sue!!   
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone Well I'm finally starting my Usagi (Serena)/ Trunks romance   
fic you wanted! If any of can tell what the Trunks that grew up with Goten is like   
can you please tell me? I need to know what his personality is like, if he's girl   
crazy or a flirt like Goten (I read Goten is like that at someone's site). Oh, and   
I'm going by the manga where ChibiChibi was actually Usagi's future form, not Galaxia's   
starseed, so Sailor Cosmos is actually Usagi. Thanks, and PLEASE review!!! Okay,   
now on with the story!   
  
********************   
She looked all around her with sad eyes. Gone. It was all gone. Everything she   
ever loved, everything of existence on her once beautiful planet was gone. Sailor   
Cosmos' eyes narrowed in pure hatred and anger as her gaze turned to the creator   
of all her pain and misery: Chaos. Exactly one year after Sailor Cosmos, or rather   
Eternal Sailor Moon at the time, and her friends had thought that she and her friends   
had banished the evil being away forever, it came back with a vengeance. Like an   
out of control wildfire the destruction of Chaos covered the Earth, becoming more   
and more powerful with the starseeds of its victims. The Sailor senshi tried with   
all their power and might to defeat Chaos, but they were no match for it in its pure   
form, a living shadow of pure darkness. Soon, only they were the only living things   
the planet had to offer. One by one the moon princess watched as her beloved senshi   
sacrificed themselves to protect her, losing their starseeds in the process. Finally   
the last of her protestors, her precious Mamo-chan died in her arms. She watched   
in horror and grief as his starseed floated in front of Chaos where the rest of the   
Sailor senshi starseeds were. Chaos held them in front of grief stricken princess   
mockingly, enjoying seeing her suffer, when suddenly the seeds glowed their respective   
colors brightly before shooting towards Usagi. 'Our last gift to you, our dear princess,'   
Usagi heard her loved ones say before their starseeds merged with her own. And here   
she was now, the true ruler and guardian of the universe, Sailor Cosmos. She couldn't   
help but smirk slightly when she felt fear radiating from Chaos. 'This wasn't suppose   
to happen!' screamed Chaos mentally 'Grr... She has gotten too powerful. I think   
it's time for me to find another planet to destroy.' And with that thought Chaos   
quickly created a portal beside it (I'm making Chaos an it since I don't think it   
has a gender). "So long Cosmos, enjoy eternity alone!" shouted Chaos as it disappeared   
in the portal. "Coward!" screamed Cosmos, "come back and fight!" but her protest   
fell on deaf ears as she watched Chaos disappear. 'I can't let Chaos do this to   
another world,' thought Cosmos determined. She reached into her sub-dimensional   
locket and pulled out a small jeweled gold key (hey Chibiusa would have had to get   
it from somewher). "Crystal Key, take me to the gates of time and space!" shouted   
Cosmos as she thrust her hand with the key in it high above her head. The key glowed   
brightly and in a bright flash of light, took the last survivor of Earth to her destination.   
  
  
End of prologue   
  
********************   
Sorry it so short, but remember, it's just the prologue! Anyway I want to work on   
chapter 9 of New Life, so I couldn't put too much time in it. Anyway if you like   
it, PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue it! If I get enough reviews   
I will continue it and get chapter 1 (which will be longer) out ASAP!! Thanks, c-ya,   
Angel ^_~   
  



	2. The Battle

The Tears of Cosmos- Chapter 1   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z/GT don't belong to me, so don't sue!  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone, sorry for the extremely long delay for this chapter, but I've been really busy. A few of my exams have been bumped up a few weeks, so I had those to study for those, and school's been really generous with homework. I've also started my own homepage, but I still need to add a few more pages to it before I post the address on my author' profile though it should be done by next week. BTW, I only used the fact that Sailor Cosmos is really Usa from the manga. Everything else is purely from my imagination, k? Oh, a BIG thank you to Chibi Tenshi-chan for being my beta reader, Thank you so much! Well enough delay, enjoy the story!  
  
*********************  
(Keep in mind that at the Gates of Time no time passes)  
  
A flash of light briefly illuminated the misty surroundings of the Time Gates as Sailor Cosmos reached her destination. Her eyes flew open as she sensed that she was not the only person present at the forbidden entrance of time and space. In the near distance Cosmos saw a shadowed figure who felt powerful and vaguely familiar, but she pushed that idea to the back of her mind as she prepared herself for battle. "Who are you? Only Lunarian royalty and the sailor senshi are allowed here! You are trespassing. Now show yourself or face the consequences!" Cosmos ordered threateningly. "Oh my precious daughter, I'm so sorry. This was never suppose to happen," a sad, silvery voice from the misted figure said. "M-mother?" questioned Cosmos barely allowing herself to hope. The shadowed figure stepped forward losing its cloak of mist, revealing a beautiful woman in a silvery white dress, light lavender hair, and caring blue eyes. "Oh mother," whispered Cosmos as she leapt into her mother's open arms. Queen Serenity wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, and began to gently rock back and forth and whispering gentle words, trying her best to comfort the suffering girl. Sailor Cosmos continued to sob in her mother's arms, allowing the gentle, soothing whispers of the queen to comfort her soul. Slowly the sobs turned into soft cries and then gentle sniffles and the river of hot tears subsided. "Thank you mother, but how...why are you here?" asked Cosmos, unable to fight off her curious nature. Queen Serenity smiled gently at her daughter. 'Some things never change,' thought the queen. "I am here because Pluto saw this would happen and managed to get the power needed to bring me here. She wanted you to know that none of this was your fault. You and the other sailor senshi did all you could. As for why I am here, I am here to help you with the battle with Chaos. You see, Chaos has traveled to a dimension where the Sol System (our solar system) and all its planets still exists, but the sailor senshi and the silver millenium never had. On this parallel Earth there are a few very powerful warriors who are part of an almost extinct race called Saiyajins. In you, my darling daughter, you have half of your original Lunarian blood and the other half is human. Unfortunately unlike the Saiyajin blood, when Lunarian blood mixes with human blood it makes the Lunarian weaker. But if Lunarian blood mixes with Saiyajin blood, the combination creates an extremely powerful fighter in magic, energy (ki) and hand-to-hand combat. I wish to use the Silver Crystal to change the human blood in you to that of the Saiyajin for although you are very powerful my beloved, you are not strong enough to defeat Chaos. Will you let me?" The Queen asked gently. Cosmos closed her eyes briefly in thought, before placing the mystical heirloom into the hand of its former owner. Queen Serenity closed her eyes in concentration as the Silver Crystal pulsed with a gentle light that soon consumed Sailor Cosmos. As quickly as it came, the light vanished, leaving behind a confused guardian of the universe. "Mother, did it work? I don't feel any different," commented Cosmos. Queen Serenity smiled and nodded. "Yes, do not worry daughter, you will feel the change during battle for that is when your new Saiyajin half will come alive. Before you leave to battle daughter, take this." A long pink staff appeared before Sailor Cosmos with a winged heart topped with a crystal placed on the top of the staff. "It is the Moon staff (I don't know its real name), the most powerful weapon of the Moon Kingdom. Now go daughter. You haven't much time, and do not worry, everything will be all right in the end," said the Queen softly. Sailor Cosmos smiled sadly, not believing that anything will ever be all right again. Giving her mother a final hug and receiving the Silver Crystal back, Cosmos opened the Time Gates and stepped through, the doors closing behind her. 'Do not fear my darling, everything will be all right, someday,' thought Serenity as she turned away from the gates and walked away, her figure disappearing into the mist.  
  
Where Chaos is...  
A portal opened in the sky, high above the ocean below it. Chaos grinned evilly. It could feel all the life, or rather all the starseeds, this planet had to offer and with Sailor Cosmos out of the way, they were (took some words out) the taking. Chaos frowned slightly as it sensed a handful of extremely powerful beings not too far away. Chaos began to fly in their direction, thinking, 'I could use some exercise before I add this world to my collection.'  
  
On a distant island, far from civilization...  
Bulma and a four year old Bra watched from the ground as most of the Z senshi spared with each other: Vegeta with Goku, Trunks with Goten, and Gohan with Piccolo. Bulma frowned at the fact that Vegeta insisted that Bra come and watch since she was half Saiyajin and that she herself stayed to make sure that Bra stayed out of trouble. "Can I go pick those flowers over there?" asked Bra, pointing to a small of flowers a little ways away. "Sure honey, but stay where I can see you," said Bulma. Bra ran to the flowers giggling happily causing Bulma to smile contentedly. Suddenly, Bulma's brow furrowed in confusion as all the activity in the sky ceased and the Z senshi were all gazing in one direction, a look of shock on their faces. A being that looked like living darkness suddenly appeared above them. Its evil nature radiated from the creature as it smirked evilly. "So these are this planet's defenders? I was expecting more," Chaos sneered. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Goku sternly, powering up, even though he sensed that this creature was far stronger than him even if he went SSJ 4 (Super Saiyajin level 4). "Why, I have come to collect your starseeds of course and I think I'll start off with...hers!" declared Chaos as it pointed to Bra sending a ball of energy to her (I don't know how the starseeds were taken, so with me it energy balls). "BRA!"' cried Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma as the blast flew towards the innocent child. Vegeta and Trunks quickly flew after it in a vain attempt to stop it as it came within a few feet of Bra. Suddenly a beautiful feminine voice shouted "Silence Wall!" right before the blast exploded, creating a huge gust of wind and a screen of smoke. Vegeta's, Trunks' and Bulma's eyes scanned frantically as the smoke cleared, hoping against hope that Bra was okay. Everyone gasped when they saw a drop-dead gorgeous young woman holding Bra securely and protectively in her arms and Bra, with her eyes squeezed tight, clinging to her for dear life. "Are you all right, little one?" they heard her ask Bra softly. Bra opened her eyes and looked into the face of the prettiest girl she had ever seen. "Are you an angel?" asked Bra with awe in her voice. "No, little one, I'm afraid I am not," replied the woman as she walked to Bulma and handed her back the child. "Thank you so much!" said Bulma as she held her daughter close. Cosmos gave a small smile and nod, before she turned her full attention on Chaos, and for the first time gave the Z senshi a clear view of what she looked like. Trunks gasped when he saw her. 'Goddess' was the only word he could think of to describe her. She had silver shimmering hair in the most unique hairstyle he had ever seen: two hearts on either side of her head with two pigtails flowing gracefully out of them to her calves. She wore a white short gold sleeved body suit with an extremely short skirt (that caused Trunks to blush) with a rainbow of colors that seemed to pour down from the crystal on the v-bodice. A long white cape billowed behind her, giving her a regal look. White winged high heels adorned her feet and in her hand she held a beautiful staff. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Serenity, the Star of Hope. You honor me with your presence, highness," Chaos said in a sarcastic voice as it bowed mockingly. Sailor Cosmos' eyes narrowed in hatred. "I will not let you harm this world or its people! You will have to get through me first!" stated Cosmos bravely. "So be it," answered Chaos. "Thunder Dragon!" called Sailor Cosmos as she crossed her arms over her chest with her pinky and index fingers pointing out on each hand. There was a distant crackle of thunder right before a huge bolt of lightning crashed to the ground and formed into a dragon of Lightning. It flew swiftly to Chaos and opened its mouth to devour it when Chaos dodged and the dragon flew into a nearby mountain, effectively blowing it up. The blast caused the Z senshi, who were levitating in the air, to be blown away until they were able to regain control. Bulma and Bra were behind a large boulder, gaining protection from the aftermath of the blast. Cosmos used her staff to keep herself grounded. After the effects of the explosion died down, the Z senshi gawked at Cosmos. They couldn't believe that that came from a girl with a power level of only a few thousand. That attack had enough power to destroy ten Cells easily! Chaos scowled and glared pure hatred at Cosmos. "This is impossible! How did you become so strong?! I left you to die on your world only a few minutes ago! How did your power grow so much in such a short amount of time?!" screeched Chaos furiously. Cosmos smirked, enjoying Chaos' fear. "Well, it doesn't matter since you are still no match for me! Prepare to die!" shouted Chaos as a big sphere of black energy formed in its hand, sparking with red electricity. Chaos threw the deadly attack at Cosmos, but jumped out of the way and the blast made contact with the ground miles away, creating a large crater. "World...SHAKING!" exclaimed Cosmos as bright yellow energy collected above her clenched fist. Cosmos slammed her fist on the ground and sent the energy zigzagging through the earth before flying to Chaos with a speed that astounded everyone, including Cosmos (her new Saiyajin half is kicking in). Chaos, who was too shocked by its speed, was hit by the attack, which continued until it crashed into a nearby mountain and exploded, sending everyone, including Bulma, Bra and Cosmos, flying once again. Vegeta quickly caught Bulma and Bra while Trunks flew forward and caught Cosmos, not knowing that she could fly (yes, she can fly). "Thank you," said Cosmos, turning to smile at him before flying off to continue her battle with Chaos. Trunks just stayed there, suspended in mid air, as light pink coloured his cheeks and a goofy grin found its way to his lips. 'Her hair smelt really nice,' he thought dreamily. 'And her skin was so soft.' "Brat! Why are you standing there like an idiot?! Hurry up!," yelled the prince of the Saiyajins voice, halting Trunks' trail of thought. Trunks turned to see his father with his mother and sister still under each arm, and the rest of the Z senshi ready to fly after Cosmos. "Err...right," said Trunks as he and the others blasted off to the heated battle, but stayed far enough so that they were out of the way. They all knew that this battle was way out of their league, though they hated to admit it (I know that that would never happen and that they would join the battle, but bare with me, k? I can't have them do that). "You call that an attack?! Ha! You, little princess, are nothing! You are just a worthless seventeen year old brat!" proclaimed Chaos, and added with a sneer, "Just like your senshi!" "That was the wrong thing to say," said Cosmos in a deadly calm voice, "Dead...scream!" The planet-shaped pink energy was quickly dodged by Chaos, who counter-attacked with its own attack, and though Cosmos avoided it, someone else didn't. The blast headed straight for Trunks who was frozen with fear as he knew the attack would end his life. He closed his eyes and prepared for a trip to the next dimension when he suddenly felt himself being pushed out of the way. A scream of agony filled his ears, followed by a large crash. Sailor Cosmos had seen the attack head for Trunks and teleported in time to stop the blast from hitting him, but wasn't able to get out of the way in time. She cried out in pain as the energy pushed her to the ground and exploded on top of her. Cosmos was fighting the urge to pass out from the pain she was experiencing. "How did Chaos become so strong in one year?" Cosmos questioned out loud in a struggling voice. Chaos, who was only ten feet away from the battered and broken princess heard the question and smiled at the idea of causing the princess more pain. "If you really want to know, little princess, those little friends of yours, the starlights as I recall, really were a great boost to my power. They, along with that princess of theirs and my former host body Galaxia, helped a great deal," said Chaos smugly. "No," whispered Cosmos as she struggled to stand. "You're lying." "Oh, you don't believe me? Then here, let me show you," said chaos as it revealed five starseeds: one a deep blue, one a light violet, one a pastel green, one a ruby red, and the final one was gold with a reddish tint in the middle, as if burning with an inner fire. "They are all struggling to free their starseeds to help as your blasted senshi did, especially starfighter. What were his dying words again? Oh yes, 'I love you, Odango Atama'," Chaos said, bursting into inane laughter which was abruptly stopped as it sensed something and turned to the source. Cosmos stood there, clenching her fists tightly, while tears of anger and pain coursed down her cheeks. Her eyes were now a burning inferno of blue rage, void of the love, purity and kindness they once held. Yellow sparks of electricity began to spark around her, and the sky began to darken, losing its purity of blue just like Cosmos' eyes. Suddenly, in a crash of lightning, a gold aura surrounded her. Her sapphire blue eyes flashed aqua and her silver hair that was out of its trademark style and a few feet shorter because of the blast, turned into a platinum blonde color. "NANI KUSO?!? SHE A SAIYAJIN?!?!?!?!" screamed Vegeta in disbelief, causing all of the Z team's ears to ring. "A Super Saiyajin at that," added Goku. They grew silent as they once again turned their attention to Cosmos once again. Cosmos began to walk to Chaos, her shredded cape and hair, now to her waist (her hair doesn't grow when she transforms), flowing behind her. She clenched her fist tightly and let all her anger, pain, and hate take over. With another burst of energy her gold aura gave a burst of energy, sending into SSJ2, followed by another, then another. Her gold aura became a glowing reddish-orange, her hair turning white, and her eyes turning sky blue. She had reached SSJ4, except hers was different than Goku's transformation since she didn't get hair over her body (because that would be gross). All the Z senshi stared at her with wonder, except for Vegeta who stared at her with pure rage as someone else beat him to the next Super Saiyajin stage. As Cosmos continued to head toward the now petrified Chaos, the Moon Staff began to glow. A small ball of light began to spiral up the staff and it began to change. Where Cosmos once held the main body of the staff, she now held the metal grip of a sword. Cosmos gazed at the sword with familiarity. "The Sword of Sealing," murmured Cosmos. She gazed at Chaos with an ice-cold stare of hatred. "Now Chaos, time for you to die."  
  
End of Chapter1  
  
************************  
Well that's it for chapter 1! I tried to make it extra long since you guys were so nice for reviewing the prologue. I hoped all of you liked it! BTW:  
  
Reviews +Angel = more chapters out sooner (hint, hint)  



	3. Revenge

A New Life- Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I had exams last week so I didn't really have time to write. Anyway I want to thank all of you on you're wonderful reviews, but now I'm afraid that I won't meet up with your expectations! I want to thank Chibi Tenshi for beta reading this chapter for me, Thanks T-chan! I'm sure all of you want to read now so I'll shut up! Enjoy that story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaos growled dangerously as a dark cloud began to form and shape in front of it. Chaos placed its hand in the cloud, solidifying it into a long, sleek sword that was pitch black. "Once and for all princess I will show you that you are no match for me!" screamed Chaos as it charged towards Cosmos. She met Chaos head on, their swords meeting with a clash of black and white. Energy scorched the air as both weapons blazed with power. The two swords continued to glow and spark as their wielders fought for the upper hand. With a sudden burst, the two swords exploded, throwing both Chaos and Cosmos back. The world seemed to hush as Cosmos and Chaos glared at each other with absolute loathing in their eyes. Chaos' sword was absorbed into its body as Chaos prepared to once again attack her. Cosmos caught on to what it was doing, and willed her sword to disappear as she got ready for battle. Chaos once again charged Cosmos, who was all too willing to fight. Kicks, punches and deadly attacks were exchanged as the two fought in the dance of destruction. With a powerful punch, Cosmos sent it plummeting into the deep ocean that surrounded the small island. She chased after Chaos' submerged figure, and dived into the cool water with a large splash. Within moments, huge explosions erupted from the once calm waters, causing the ocean to roar with tidal waves. Suddenly Chaos shot out of the water, breathing hard and looking slightly beat up.  
  
Unexpectedly, the ocean was suspended in a massive whirlpool that surrounded Cosmos who stood unintimidated by the huge walls of water. Cosmos closed her eyes and lifted her arms above her. The ocean water shot out and began to form a large orb above Cosmos. "Deep...submerge!" whispered Cosmos as the liquid sphere transformed into bright blue energy that went soaring towards Chaos. It deflected the attack, but was unprepared for Cosmos who was right behind. "I...*punches Chaos in the face*...am...*round the house kick to Chaos' head*...one...*kick to Chaos' stomach*...pissed...*elbow in Chaos' back*...off...*uppercut to face *...princess! *kick to crotch (I know Chaos is an it, but that's still got to hurt!)*" screamed Cosmos as she attacked it ruthlessly. Chaos went flying backwards, but quickly created a black ball of energy that went flying to the unsuspecting senshi of the stars. It hit Cosmos with deadly accuracy, sending her crashing and skidding across the unforgiving earth of the island.  
  
Chaos grinned wickedly above the staggering figure of Cosmos as she faltered as she pushed herself up. Suddenly a sinister idea occurred to Chaos that would destroy the moon princess' defenses. Its figure began to contort as eight blackened figures began to emerge and break away from Chaos. The shadows surrounded Cosmos in a perfect circle, as they began to lose their darkness. Soon, eight shrouded figures of darkness, no longer the senshi of the stars, but instead sailor senshi, were standing tall. "Nani? Minna-chan?" asked Cosmos as she gazed at her beloved senshi, missing the soulless emptiness their eyes held.  
  
"Wow! Nine hot babes in mini skirts! I could get used to this!" Goten exclaimed gleefully. Trunks turned to see his best friend literally drooling as he gazed at the nine women with hearts in his eyes. "Baka" he heard Gohan mutter as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Would you be quiet Goten?! Some people are trying to watch the fight!" said Bulma crossly as she folded her arms, still being supported by Vegeta. Looking upwards and mouthing 'why me', Trunks once again turned his attention to the fight that was quickly becoming the strangest thing he had ever seen.   
  
"How could? We protected you. We were willing to give our lives for you, but you failed us," cried the angry voice of Sailor Jupiter. "Iie. I-I tried to save you, all of you mean the world to me, demo I just wasn't strong enough, I-," "enough excuses, Odango Atama! If you had trained harder and taken your duty more seriously, none of this would have happened!" came the enraged voice of Sailor Mars. Sailor Cosmos' aura began to flicker, her light blue eyes briefly becoming deep sapphire once again, and her white hair flashing into silver. "We risked our lives trying to find the Messiah of Light, the one that would save the world, but you failed! Because of you our world perished because you couldn't even do your job!" said Sailor Uranus bitterly. "All of our searching for our princess only to find out she was you. It would have been better if you were never found," remarked Sailor Mercury coldly. Sailor Cosmos sank to her knees, tears staining her cheeks. Her red-orange aura disappeared, her sapphire eyes clouded and glazed and her silver hair gently blowing in the breeze. 'Don't listen to them!' the voice of Queen Serenity commanded, coming into Cosmos' mind. 'They are just the bodies of senshi. Chaos is controlling them to break your will to fight! You must destroy them!' Queen Serenity sated sternly. 'But I can't! They are my friends! I could never hurt them!' screamed Cosmos in her mind. 'Then you leave me no choice, but to do it for you,' said the softer and sadder voice of the queen.   
  
Without warning, all the senshi, except Cosmos, began to glow, and they sunk to their knees, clutching their heads and shutting their eyes tightly. When the senshi opened their eyes once again, they no longer had the emptiness they once possessed. "Minna-chan! You're back!" exclaimed Cosmos happily. "Iie, princess. Our stars seeds are still one with yours and we can only keep control of our bodies for a short time without them. You'll have to destroy us!" exclaimed Sailor Neptune. "N-nani? I-I can't, I won't! There has to be another way! I can't lose you all of you again!" declared Cosmos, her voice filled with fear at the thought of losing her friends once again. "Please princess, you must! If you don't, then we will do it ourselves. Minna, you know what we must do to protect our princess!" commanded Sailor Uranus. The senshi, excluding Cosmos, nodded and began to call on their attacks. "Iie! I won't let you do this!" shouted Cosmos as she picked herself up from the ground. "Venus...love me chain encircle!" shouted Minako from behind Cosmos. The linked chain of yellow energy hearts wrapped around Cosmos, holding her in place. "Let me go! Please don't do this!" begged Cosmos as she struggled against the chain. "Uranus, do you think you can manage two attacks at once? I can't while I'm holding her and my body will NOT be used against her!" said Venus as she struggled to keep her hold on Cosmos. "Will do Venus! Good bye, princess! We know that you can do it! We love you, please be happy!" said Uranus as she lifted two fists in the air and bright yellow energy began to form above them.   
"World...Shaking!"  
"Deep...Submerge!"  
"Dead...Scream!"  
"Silence...Glaive...Surprise!"  
"Oak...Evolution!"  
"Aqua... Rhaspody!"   
"Flame...Sniper!"  
  
The attacks shot out to the sky, only to turn (except one) around and head back to their creators. The sailor senshi bit back screams of pain as the attacks hit them full force and sent the seven senshi flying back into the rough ground. The eighth senshi, the senshi of Venus, followed them as the yellow orb hit her, causing her to lose her grip on her attack and forced her off the ground. The linked hearts unwrapped themselves from Cosmos' body before vanishing into nothingness, and Cosmos rushed to catch her friend before making contact with the ground. She grunted as Venus' body flew into her own, causing her to be pushed back several feet. Gently, Cosmos laid Venus' tattered body on the ground. "Mina-chan? Are alright?" When she heard no response, Cosmos was filled with panic as tears began to fall freely down her face. "Please, say something! Don't leave me!" cried Cosmos as she held her friend close. With a groan, Venus opened her eyes. She managed to give Cosmos a weak smile as she spoke softly to her princess. "Don't cry Usa-chan. You are never alone. I will always be with you and watch over you. I know that you can defeat Chaos. I believe in you," whispered Venus as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm so happy I got to meet and protect you, Usa-chan. We had been so lost without you, princess. I was so alone before I met you. You have given me friendship and happiness and I could never repay you for that. I know all of us would gladly give our lives if it meant that you were safe, because you're our star of hope. You fill our lives with happiness. Thank you, Usa-chan. Be happy. G-good bye," whispered Venus as she took her last breath. "Mina-chan? Wake up Mina-chan! Please don't leave me! Mina-chan, Mina-chan!!!" cried Cosmos in anguish as she hugged her friend's body close in a vain attempt to keep her with her.   
  
"Oh, that was so sweet I think I'm going to have a toothache!" exclaimed Chaos sarcastically. Cosmos chuckled bitterly as she gently laid her friend on the ground. She didn't bother to wipe her tears as she stood and glared at Chaos. "You really are truly evil, Chaos. First, you take away my friends away from me twice in one day, and now you have the nerve to joke about it. You are not getting away with this. You are not going to hurt this world or anybody else for that matter," stated Cosmos in a voice laced with venom. Chaos laughed cruelly at the moon princess. "And who is going to stop me? You? Ha! You don't even have enough power to fly!" exclaimed Chaos happily. "Then, I will have to do it the old fashioned way," stated Cosmos coldly as she reached behind her and grabbed one of the tattered shreds of her cape, and with a sharp pull, tore it off. She closed her eyes in concentration and the eight-pointed star insignia (which I forgot to mention ::sweatdrop::) on her forehead began to glow softly. Suddenly, snow-white wings began to emerge from her back, causing soft feathers float in the breeze. "Ha! I knew she was an angel!" exclaimed Bra gleefully. Most of Z-senshi remained quiet, still deeply saddened by the sacrifice of the Sailor senshi for their princess. 'She's so sad. I just to go over to her and comfort her,' thought Trunks as he watched Cosmos. Seeing her tears just made something in his heart ache, something that he could not describe.   
  
Cosmos spread her wings to their full length (which is the same of Van's from Escaflowne) and gracefully soared in the air until she was level with Chaos. "You will not hurt anyone any more," stated Cosmos as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands as if in prayer. 'Please minna-chan, help me,' whispered Cosmos in her mind. Suddenly a beam of sky blue light descended in front of Cosmos, followed by streams of orange, green and red light of equal size. The four beams of light form a square around Cosmos and were soon followed by beams of yellow, marine, deep purple, and maroon light that went between the light of the inner senshi. Cosmos suddenly raised her arms and the moon staff appeared in her hands. "Sailor...," Cosmos began to spin the staff quickly in her hands. Chaos instantly knew what was happening and began to create a massive ball of black energy. "Planet...ATTACK!" screamed Cosmos as she thrust her staff in front of her. The beams of light disappeared into the staff only to shoot out of the top in a spiraling rainbow heading straight to Chaos. Chaos shot its attack too, and the sphere transformed into a ray of darkness and collided with the rainbow of light. The Z senshi were barely managing to keep themselves from flying from the force the collision. Never in their entire lives have they felt such power! They watched as the two attacks clashed violently, neither gaining nor losing. Cosmos felt herself become weak as the attack drained her energy. "Cosmic Moon Power!" The Silver crystal appeared in front of the staff where the planet attack was being emitted. The cylinder of light traveled into the crystal becoming twice as strong as it was before. "NO!" cried Chaos as the black ray dissolved within Cosmos' attack. Chaos was engulfed by the light and there was a blinding flash at the connect. When the light faded Cosmos was breathing in gasps. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the smoked that surrounded the spot Chaos to clear. With a sudden gust of wind, the cloak was gone, revealing a very beat and battered Chaos still alive. 'Masaka. I gave that attack everything I had!' screamed Cosmos mentally, struggling not to show her fear. "This isn't over Cosmos! I will be back and I will defeat you!" exclaimed Chaos as it disappeared into thin air. 'I failed...again,' thought Cosmos before she suddenly lost consciousness. She began to plummet to the ground, her wings disappearing and her sailor fuku shimmering before it was replaced with a white, flowing gown. "Quick! Somebody catch her!" screamed Bulma as she watched the young to fall from the sky rapidly. Little did she know that Trunks was already half way to Usagi. Swiftly he flew up and caught her in his arms, one arm supporting her legs and the other supporting her back. Without waiting for the others, he began to fly to Capsule Corp. hoping that the girl in his arms was all right.   
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I tried to get it out ASAP since all of you were so nice to review and e-mail me! Oh, BTW, my homepage is up now in case you want to check that out, though it's really small. I hope all of you liked that chapter! C-ya, Angel  
  
Angel + reviews = chapters out sooner  



	4. Answers

Tears of Cosmos- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Dragonball Z/GT belongs to me. If they did, these chapters would actually be episodes, which would have so kewl! ^_~. This is dedicated to all my online chans!   
  
Author's Notes: Hi minna-chan! Gomen for the long delay for this chapter, demo I didn't have a computer all summer long. *glares at pc* Mine broke down so it had to get repaired, and it took all summer cuz it was done by family friend, and you know how when that happens you're put on the bottom of their 'things to do list'. This is dedicated to all my online chans!   
  
***********************************   
  
Trunks gazed down at the girl in his arms with something akin to awe in his eyes. He couldn't fathom how such an innocent, gorgeous girl could have that much power or that intense amount of sadness that she had held in her eyes. It wasn't right. No one should know that degree of sadness, of pain.   
  
'I wonder who she is, and those girls… who were they? And that shadow creature called her princess… is she royalty from another planet like tousan? Demo, that doesn't explain how she is a Saiyajin. This tenshi is going to have a lot of questions to answer when she wakes up, though it wouldn't surprise me in the least if she was a princess or a tenshi,' thought Trunks.   
  
He stared at her face, for the first time noticing the white eight-pointed star on her forehead. ' I wonder what that symbol is. I guess that's one more question of the many I have to ask," thought Trunks as he increased his speed as his destination of Capsule Corporation came into view. Gently, he landed on the front lawn, and was followed almost immediately by the Z-senshi landing beside him. He hadn't even noticed that they had followed him.  
  
"Trunks, come with me and we'll put her in the regeneration tank. She took a bad beating in that battle," ordered Bulma as she made her way into the dome-shaped building, with Trunks and the other senshi following behind closing. When they reached the tank, Trunks carefully placed Usagi into the tank as Bulma hooked her up to it before activating it, causing a green liquid to flow around her. Trunks stared at her for a moment her, her hair and dress fanned out around her, causing her to look incredibly small and delicate. "I wonder who she is," said Bulma as she regarded Usagi with curious eyes.  
  
"She could be an enemy. Is this wise to keep her here?" asked Piccolo, as he looked at Usagi a suspicious gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"I think we can," said Goku. "She saved Bra and the rest of us for that matter from that thing. It's obvious she's here to help, and besides, I don't know how, demo I can sense the goodness in her."  
"I agree. If she wanted to hurt or cause us problems, she would have done so and just let us die against that creature," Gohan added in support of what his father said.  
  
"We'll have to wait a while to find the answers, minna. She's going to be in the tank for a few days at least," commented Bulma as she stepped away from the tank and picked Bra up. "Come on, there is nothing else to do but wait. Let's go have something to eat."  
  
"FOOD!" exclaimed Goku as he followed Bulma while drooling at the thought of food.   
  
"Humph, baka Kakarot," Vegeta sneered as he watched the other Saiyajin's retreat before turning to the other senshi. " I am going to train for this new enemy and I suggest you bakas do the same." Vegeta turned and left the room followed Piccolo, Gohan and Goten.  
  
"You coming Trunks?" Goten asked as he regarded his friend staring at the imprisoned girl.  
  
"Hai, I'm coming," replied Trunk as he gave Usagi one last glance before following Goten out the door.  
  
********************************   
  
Late in the night, Vegeta awoke, cursing as a loud, insistent beeping rang throughout the Capsule Corp. home, waking him and the rest of the household. "Where the hell is that infernal beeping coming form?" growled Vegeta as he followed the sound of the beeping, with his family trailing closely behind him. 'That sounds like it's coming from okaasan's lab, where that girl is,' thought Trunks as his brow furrowed and he began to quicken his pace, passing his father as he broke out into a run.   
  
Louder and louder the beeping became as Trunks sped through the many hallways of the domed house, until he reached Bulma's lab. Cautiously he entered, as if expecting a surprise attack, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There before him was his tenshi in the tank. Only instead of calm, healing liquid surrounding her, it was whirling around her in a violent torrent as dim purple glow bathed her body.   
  
"Otousan, what's happening to her?" Bra asked as she grasped her father's hand tightly. Bulma rushed to the control panel and began to type madly as she studied the monitor with confused eyes. " Nani?" she breathed out, stepping back from, the regeneration tank, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"What is it Onna?" growled Vegeta in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know how, but she's healing herself," answered Bulma in a bewildered tone. "It's like Saiyajin healing abilities except magnified. She's somehow also using her ki to heal her injuries."  
  
Suddenly, the purple glow disappeared and the liquid settled, as if nothing had ever happened. Slowly, the girl's sapphire eyes began to flutter open, piercing the sky-blue eyes of the young lavender-haired Saiyajin before her. Her eyes suddenly became wide with fright as her eyes darted around her surroundings. A blinding white ki enveloped her body as she shut her eyes in fear.  
  
"Iie! She's going to destroy the tank! Let's get out of here!" yelled Bulma as she pulled up Bra and ran out of the room. Vegeta and Trunks, however, stood their ground as rays of ki engulfed the tank before it exploded. Both Trunks and Vegeta raised their ki to shield them as debris went flying around the lab, piercing walls and cracking floors. Green liquid washed upon the floor, mixed with shards of glass and metal and in the center of all the debris was Usagi, her feet resting on the only clear spot in the lab. Usagi stared at both Trunks and Vegeta with both curious, yet suspicious eyes until a sudden scream was heard.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!! The tank!!! That took me months to build!!! And my lab!!!" cried Bulma as she ran into the room with Bra and regarded the damage done to her precious sanctuary with horrified eyes.  
  
"Gomen ne," whispered Usagi, still dripping wet from the tank's liquid, casting her eyes to the ground. "I'll fix it."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Bulma in an angry tone.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi summoned her staff into her hands. Suddenly the staff began to glow and another staff seemed to shadow over it. It was purple and shaped as a key, with a heart shaped top with a garnet gem sphere in the center. The room was suddenly bathed in a gentle glow and the pieces of the tank sudden flew to Usagi, orbiting her like the moon to the sun. Even the droplets of liquid surrounded her.   
  
"Onegai," they heard her whisper, her eyes shutting tightly. "Onegai, reverse the time of this machine, take it back to the way it was before." Like hitting the rewind button on a video, the pieces came together, putting itself together like a puzzle. In just a few seconds, the tank was whole again, not a drop of liquid lost, not one screw missing. Everyone stared at the tank in shock before turning their gaze to Usagi, disbelief and amazement evident in their eyes. Usagi cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Gomen nasai for what I did. I'll go now," she whispered in a low voice and turned to the door until she came in contact with a hard body that suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"Onegai, don't go," requested Trunks as he gazed down at Usagi, who was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Hai, don't go. I apologize for yelling like that. Please stay," added Bulma stepping up beside her son. Usagi gazed at them and then silently nodded her nodded her head, her gaze once again shifting to the floor.  
  
"Come on, you must be hungry," Bulma commented as she grabbed Usagi's hand and guided her to the kitchen with Trunks, Vegeta and Bra following closely. When they reached the kitchen, Bulma quickly made some tea for herself and Usagi.  
  
"Don't mean to sound rude, demo who are you people?" Usagi asked and she turned her attention away from her tea and onto Bulma.  
  
"Oh gomen! I'm Bulma. That's my son, Trunks, and my daughter, Bra, and that arrogant jackass there is my husband Vegeta," replied Bulma, indicating each person with a small motion of her hand.   
  
"That's Vegeta no Ouji to you, brat," Vegeta retorted, glaring at Bulma who only smirked.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, Bulma-san, Trunks-san, Vegeta-sama, Bra-chan," said Usagi as she offered each a smile of greeting.  
  
"So now that you know who we are, who are you? Where do you come from? I don't think you're a native of Chuyiku," Bulma once again turned her attention to Usagi and eyed the white eight-pointed star on Usagi's forehead. Usagi mentally sighed and looked down into her tea, her eyes becoming sorrowful.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi. I was… am a senshi to a place that no longer exists, destroyed by that monster Chaos," Usagi stated bitterly.  
  
"Is that who you were fighting?" Bra asked, her eyes displaying her curiosity. Usagi had to smile. 'She reminds me so much of Chibi-Usa.'  
  
"Hai, that was Chaos," answered Usagi, but as she looked around her she could tell everyone wanted a further explanation. Usagi mentally sighed, not wanting to remember her painful past, let alone retelling it.   
  
"Let me start from the beginning. A thousand years ago, in an alternative dimension of this galaxy, all the planets had life and lived in harmony in an alliance known as the Silver Millennium. Ruled by my okaasan, Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, I was the only heir to the throne Serenity no hime, or tsuki no hime. Everyone was happy, except those on earth. They could not join since they had dark magic on their world and weren't trusted by the other planets of the alliance. Demo, that didn't stop me from falling in love with the crown prince of Earth, Prince Endymion." No one noticed the scowl that suddenly marred Trunks' face, nor the jealousy flashed briefly in his eyes.  
  
"Our love was both smiled and frowned upon. It was seen as a way to end the wars and suffering of Earth by having us marry and creating an alliance between the Earth and Moon through marriage. However, many people of Earth didn't trust the Moon Kingdom and vice versa, both thinking one was not worthy of the other. When Endy and I announced our engagement, peace was finally achieved, demo it was not to last.   
  
Earth was suddenly under great peril. A dark and evil force known as the Dark Kingdom attacked Earth, gaining troops by brainwashing the innocent and turning them into demons, and killing all those who were strong enough not to fall under its dark magic. Then, true disaster struck. My kingdom was attacked by the Negaverse, led by Queen Beryl who was in love with Endymion and had turned to the Dark Kingdom for the power to get revenge against me.   
  
The attack was so sudden that we didn't even have a chance to defend ourselves. My inner court and best friends, the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, were the first to perish in the attack. Next was my outer court, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. The Kingdom nearly was destroyed in a matter of minutes and I could do nothing but watch what my foolishness had cost my kingdom.   
  
Then, Beryl appeared before me. She would have killed me then and there if it hadn't been for Endymion who sacrificed his life to save me. However, in the end, I didn't want to picture life without him so I killed myself. My Okaasan used the ginzuishou, an heirloom handed down from queen to queen and the most powerful weapon of the Moon Kingdom, to seal away the Dark Kingdom and allow my love, my court and I to be reborn in the future to find happiness. Because of me, my Okaasan lost her life and my people and kingdom were destroyed," whispered Usagi with tears streaming down her face. Bra climbed onto Usagi's lap and wiped her tears away with her small hand. Usagi smiled in response, gently stroking Bra's hair in comfort and gratitude.  
  
"For fourteen wonderful years, I had the normal life I had always wanted, only having school to worry about. That is, until the Dark Kingdom was awakened. My neko and advisor from the Silver Millennium, Luna, who had the ability to talk, found me, demo not as the princess, but as the senshi of love and justice Sailor Moon. Fighting with my senshi by my side, we managed to protect the world from the evil, discover I was the princess, and find my prince once again. When we defeated Chaos the first time, who posessed the body of a fellow senshi Galaxia who was from another galaxy. She had tried to save everyone by trapping Chaos in her body, demo   
Chaos was too strong. Gradually she lost control of her body until Chaos was in complete control. Chaos then traveled to my world, looking for the starseed of another galaxy princess, Princess Fireball, and to also gain more starseeds for its power."  
Before Usagi could continue, Bra interrupted, her curiosity peaked. "What's a starseed?"  
"A starseed is someone's soul brought into a physical form. Without it, the person becomes a phage or youma, unable to control what it does and under Chaos' control and were much more powerful than the youma we had fought in the past, demo with Chaos came new senshi to help us; the senshi of princess Fireball, the Starlights. We fought the youma and Chaos' minions, until the final battle against Chaos came. One by one my senshi fell, losing their lives to protect me, until only the Starlights and I were left to fight. Chaos and I then faced off, demo I couldn't bring myself to kill her because I knew somewhere in there Sailor Galaxia was there, that it was just Chaos controlling her. In the end, I managed to drive Chaos don't of her, and get my friends back . The Starlights and their princess returned to their home planet to rebuild and the earth finally had peace, demo it wasn't to last. Exactly one year later, Chaos returned, only this time in it's true form. My senshi and I tried to stop it, demo it was too strong and slowly all the world was plunged into darkness, until only my senshi, my beloved, and myself were left. One by one my senshi died for me again, losing their starseeds and lives protecting me, demo instead of their starseeds joining Chaos, they went into me, because they loved me so much they were able to break away its spell. When they did that, they gave me their power; power from each planet of the solar system and the elements. With their gifts I changed from Sailor moon to Sailor Cosmos, guardian of the universe, forever destined to stand alone.  
When Chaos saw what I had become, it fled here. I couldn't let it do what it did to my world again, so I went to the Time Gates to follow it. There, my Okaasan used the ginshizou to replace the human half of my blood with Saiyajin blood to make me stronger against Chaos. I then followed Chaos and ended up here where I lost my senshi again. Why them and not me?"  
  
Usagi bowed her head, her silent tears falling down her cheeks and into her lap, her will straining to keep her sobs in. Bulma silently pulled Usagi into a motherly embrace, whispering soft assurances and words of comfort as Usagi cried. " It wasn't suppose to end this way. Gomen nasai minna-chan. gomen nasai, I failed you," gasped Usagi between sobs, her voice hourse from crying. Exhaustion finally conquered the tsuki no hime, as she relaxed into sleep, her head lightly resting against Bulma's shoulder. Moving as little as possible, Bulma motioned for Trunks to pick up Usagi. Trunks did as he was told, unknowingly staring at tear-streaked face of the woman in his arms.  
  
"Trunks, put her in one of the guest rooms. We'll get minna to come tomorrow to meet Usagi-chan and to find out what to do. Now come on, we should all get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a big day."  
  
**************************   
  
"Honto? She went through all that? The poor girl, that's a lot for someone as young as her to go through. I know we've had our share of battles, demo we've never lost everything," stated Goku, sympathy evident in his voice, the rest of the Z senshi nodding in agreement and Chichi dabbing tears out of her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Hai, I know. Poor thing, I heard her crying in her sleep all night long, screaming out for her senshi," Bulma murmured, shivering a little as Usagi's heart-wrenching sobs replayed in her mind.   
  
"So where is she now? I what to find out about this Chaos being. It's power was unlike anything we've ever faced. It was just...evil," stated Gohan, remembering the shadow like creature.   
  
"She's still asleep, probably hoping that the last few days were just a nightmare," murmured Bulma with sympathy written on her face before she turned to Trunks, "Trunks, please go and wake up Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hai Okaasan," said Trunks over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. Slowly he made his way through the maze-like hallways of Capsule Corp. and was soon standing in front of Usagi's door. Lightly he tapped on the door and called out her name. When he received no answer he tried again, louder this time. Still, he did not receive an answer. Cautiously he turned the knob and opened the door. His eyes widened and his body tensed at what he saw.  
  
The room was empty. She was gone.  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
*****************************************  
Done! Yatta! Well Minna-chan, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Gomen for the long delay!!! Ja ne! ~Angel~  
P.S.: REVIEW!!!!:)  



End file.
